Titanic
by My Heart Will Go One
Summary: L'histoire d'amour impossible entre deux être qui se sont aimés.
1. Le vaisseau fantôme

**Alors les chapitres seront de longueur variable. Au niveau de la publicatipon, il faut savoir que retranscrire l'histoire est long donc il se peut que se soit long parfois. Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**Titanic**

**Chapitre 1 : Le vaisseau fantôme**

Un bateau était amarré quelque part au milieu de l'Atlantique, ce bateau était « Le Quelldish ». Un ses sous-marin venait de descendre. Il avançait dans l'obscurité et au bout de quelques mètres l'aperçut enfin : elle était là devant eux, l'épave du célèbre bateau, le titanic.

Ce bateau était le plus grand et le plus luxueux bateau du monde, et avait coulé lors de son voyage inaugural en direction des Etats-Unis après avoir heurté un iceberg.

Le sous marin passa au dessus du bastingage de proue. A l'intérieur se trouvait le capitaine du bateau : Brock Lovett. Celui-ci tenait fermement une caméra entre ses mains et parlait pour lui même

- On y est. En le voyant surgir des ténèbres comme un vaisseau fantôme et à chaque fois je me fais avoir. Contemplez la triste épave de ce grand navire gisant là. Où il s'est échoué à 2h30 du matin le 15 Avril 1912 après sa longue chute depuis la surface du monde

Un de ses associé ria avant d'ajouter :

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez dire comme connerie chef dit Lewis Boddin, un de ses associés

Lovett le regarda et ria à son tour puis il continua :

- Plongée 6, nous revoilà sur le pont du Titanic à 2 miles et demi de la surface et 3821 mètres. La pression extérieure est d'une tonne par centimètre carré. Ce hublot à 23cm d'épaisseur et si il lâche, v'est « sayon ara » en deux millièmes de secondes.

Il arrêta la camera et dit : Très bien, on déconne plus maintenant

Le sous-marin se trouvait alors sur un des flancs de l'épave

Lovett regarda le conducteur du sous marin et ordonna : tu te pose sur le toit du quartier des officiers, comme hier.

Le conducteur s'exécuta

Il envoyèrent un petit robot doté de main contrôlé par un des hommes du sous marin grâce à une camera dans l'une des cabines. Tout était encore là, le lit, la plomberie, l'âtre, les débris d'une armoire, tout.

- On est entré ! dit Lewis qui contrôlait le robot

- C'est son lit, c'est là que Potter dormait

- On dirait que quelqu'un a laissé un robinet ouvert plaisanta Lewis

- La porte de la garde robe, approche t'en

- Vous reniflez quelque chose chef ?

- Je veux voir ce qu'il y a là dessous

Des mains sortirent du petit robot, de longues mains robotisées. Il déplaça la porte de la garde robe très lentement, car elle aurait pu tomber en miette. Il la fit basculer et en dessous, ils découvrirent un coffre.

- C'est jour de paye les enfants, marmonna Brock.


	2. La femme du destin

**Titanic**

**Chapitre 2 : La femme du destin **

Le sous marin remontait lentement vers la surface avec le coffre à son bord. Tout l'équipage était réuni sur le pont et certains avaient même débouché une bouteille de champagne.

Brock sortit du sous marin et se dirigea vers le pont. Au passage, il serra la main d'un homme en disant :

- On a réussi Bobby, on l'a remonté ma poule

- Et qui est le meilleur chef ? Allez dites le, dites le ! Dis Lewis

- C'est toi Lewis !

A ces mots, Lewis l'embrassa sur la joue

Quelqu'un entreprit d'ouvrir le coffre ave une scie sauteuse. Et la porte céda libérant de l'eau boueuse et des papiers. Lovett s'avança afin de le fouiller le coffre. Il en ressortit des papiers et une pochette de cuir

- Merde !

- Ya pas de diamant ! dit un homme derrière lui

- Vous savez chef, il est arrivé la même aventure à Geraldo et sa carrière a été brisée

- Coupez la camera marmonna Brock a un homme qui filmait, et il partit déçu.

Quelqu'un appela Brock un téléphone à la main :

- Brock, les associés aimeraient savoir comment ça se passe.

Celui ci prit le combiné gêné par l'écrasante défaite qu'il venait de subir

- Euh Dave, oui salut, écoutez il n'était pas dans le coffre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore beaucoup d'autres endroits où il peut être, il faut vous fier à mon instinct, je sais qu'on approche.

Pendant ce temps, on avait ouvert la pochette et elle contenait un dessin des spécialistes étaient en train de le nettoyer. C'était un portrait d'une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés nue portant uniquement à son cou un collier taillé en cœur.

Brock regarda le dessin le dessin et lâcha subitement le combiné. Il partit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la photo d'un collier. Il les compara, c'était bien le même, la femme sur ce dessin portait le collier qu'il recherchait.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, une vieille femme était chez elle en train de faire de la poterie. La télévision était allumée et il y avait un reportage sur les travaux de Brock. La vieille femme lâcha sa poterie et se rapprocha de la télévision, Brock parlait à la présentatrice et lui montra le dessin. La vieille dame regarda le dessin comme effarée et dit :

- Ca alors c'est pas croyable !

Il faisait nuit sur le bateau, quelqu'un appela Brock et lui annonça un appel par satellite. Celui ci fit un signe de main pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre cet appel

- Crois moi mon vieux tu seras heureux de prendre cet appel !

- J'espère que ça vaut le coup !

- C'est une vieille dame, il faudra parler fort, elle s'appelle Hermione Weasley

- Bonjour Madame Weasley dit-il

- Je voulais juste vous demander si vous aviez trouvé le cœur de l'océan Mr Lovett

- Très bien, vous avez toute mon attention Hermione, pouvez vous me dire qui est la femme sur ce dessin ?

- Oh oui, la femme sur ce dessin c'est moi

Il fut décidé que la vieille femme les rejoindrais sur le bateau le lendemain matin même. Mais Lewis était convaincu qu'elle mentait et essayait de persuader Brock.

- Mais c'est une putain de menteuse ! Une foldingue à la recherche d'argent ou de pub ! Dieu seul sait pourquoi, comme cette petite russe, tu sais, Anastasia. Hermione Granger est morte sur le Titanic à l'age de dix-sept ans !

- C'est vrai dit simplement Brock

- Si elle avait survécu, elle aurait plus de cent ans maintenant !

- cent un ans le mois prochain dit Brock

- D'accord, alors c'est une putain de très vieille menteuse. Ecoute, j'ai déjà tous les renseignements sur elle depuis les années 20 quand elle travaillait comme actrice, une actrice, voilà ton principal indice Sherlock ! Elle s'appelait Hermione Malefoy à cette époque et ensuite elle à épousé un dénommé Weasley, ils ont pondu deux petits héritiers, maintenant Weasley est mort

- Et toutes les personnes qui ont vu le diamant sont censées être mortes noyées et pourtant elle est au courant !

Un hélicoptère se posa sur le bateau, Hermione était à bord accompagnée de sa petite fille. Brock s'avança vers elle et se présenta en lui souhaitant la bienvenue ainsi qu'à sa petite fille.

La vieille femme s'installait dans sa chambre quand Brock vint

- Est ce que votre cabine vous plait ? demanda t-il

- Oh oui, elle est très bien. Connaissez vous ma petite fille Litzie ? Elle prend soin de moi

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelque minutes tu te rappelles pas mamie sur le pont ? Intervint Litzie

- Ah oui !

- Il y a quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir ? demanda Brock

- Oui, je voudrais bien voir mon dessin

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle du bateau, le dessin avait été placé au fond d'un aquarium rempli d'eau. Durant quelques secondes, Hermione ferma les yeux se remémorant les conditions dans lesquelles ce dessin avait été réalisé. Puis Brock commença à parler

- Louis XVI portait une pierre fabuleuse, on l'appelait le diamant bleu de la couronne et il a disparut en 1792 à peu près à l'époque où ce bon vieux Louis eut des ennuis jusqu'à cou. Selon la légende, le diamant aussi fut détaché de sa couronne, retaillé en fumé de cœur, il devint connu sous le nom de cœur de l'océan. Aujourd'hui, il aurait plus de valeur que le diamant Hope

- Oh c'était une chose affreuse et trop lourde, je ne l'ai porté que cette fois là dit Hermione

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi mamie ? demanda Litzie sceptique

- Oui c'est moi chérie, n'étais-je pas a croquer ?

- J'ai trouvé sa trace dans des archives d'assurance, reprit Brock, une demande d'indemnité qui a été réalisé dans des conditions de secret absolue, pouvez vous me dire qui était le demandeur Hermione ?

- Et bien j'imagine que c'était un dénommé Potter

- James Potter, c'est exact, un mania de l'acier de Pittsburgh, l'indemnité était pour un collier de diamant que son fils Harry avait acheté pour sa fiancé, vous, une semaine avant d'embarquer sur le Titanic, déclaré perdu juste après le naufrage, donc le diamant avait du couler avec le paquebot. Vous voyez la date, dit-il en désignant le dessin,

- Quatorze Avril 1912 lut Litzie

- Ce qui signifie que si votre grand mère est celle qu'elle prétend être, elle portait le diamant le jour où le Titanic à coulé dit Lewis

- Ce qui fait de vous ma nouvelle meilleure amie dit Brock en riant

-Ce sont quelques objets que l'on a retrouvés dans votre cabine, dit Brock tandis qu'elle attrapait un miroir

- C'était, à moi, c'est extraordinaire, il est dans le même état que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, le reflet a légèrement changé

Puis elle se saisit d'un peigne a cheveux en forme de papillon, le prit entre ses mains et le porta a son cœur

- Etes vous prête a retourner sur le Titanic ? demanda Brock

Lewis était en train de lui montrer une reconstitution du naufrage en image de synthèse :

- Très bien, j'y vais, il heurte l'iceberg à tribord qui déchire la coque en perçant des trous comme du morse, le long du plan C sous la ligne de flottaison , les soutes avants commencent à être inondées et au fur et à mesure que le niveau de l'eau monte, elle passe au dessus des cloisons étanches qui malheureusement ne vont pas plus haut que le pont E et alors que la proue sombre, le proue elle se lève, doucement d'abord et puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à finalement il n'y ait plus que son cul qui dépasse de l'eau, et c'est un gros cul, on parle de vingt, trente milles tonnes. D'accord ? Et la coque n'a pas été conçue pour supporter une telle pression. Alors, il se fend jusqu'à la quille et la poupe elle retombe en flottaison. Puis, la proue coule, ce qui tire la poupe à la verticale et finalement se détache. Là, la partie proue se met à flotter comme un bouchon pendant deux minutes, se remplit d'eau et sombre à deux heure vingt du matin, deux heures quarante minutes après la collision. La proue elle se met à dériver et va se poser 800m plus loin faisant du 20-30 nœuds lorsqu'elle touche le fond de l'océan. Plutôt cool hein ? dit-il en désignant la reconstitution

- Merci pour cette brillante analyse médico-légale Mr Boddin. Bien entendu, l'expérience que j'ai vécue était quelque peu différente

- Vous nous la faite partager ? demanda Brock

Et la vieille dame commença son récit.

* * *

Review please ! 


	3. Souvenirs du passé

**Les passages en italique correspondent à la voix off d'Hermione qui raconte l'histoire. Je mettrais deux étoiles lorsque je passerais de l'histoire au temps où Hermione parle.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Laissez m'en d'autres svp

* * *

**

**Titanic**

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs du passé**

Et la vieille dame commença son récit

- Ca s'est passé il y a 84 ans..

- On sait, essayez juste de vous rappeler quelque chose n'importe quoi

- Voulez entendre l'histoire ou non Mr Lovett ?

Et elle recommença son récit :

_Ca s'est passé il y a 84 ans, et je sens encore l'odeur de la peinture fraîche, la porcelaine n'avait encore jamais été utilisée, personne n'avait encore jamais dormi dans les draps Le Titanic était surnommé le bateau de rêve, et il l'était, il l'était vraiment._

Le RMS Titanic était un gigantesque paquebot, il était amarré au port de Southampton, et une foule gigantesque se pressait autour du bateau pour monter à bord, dire au revoir aux gens qui partait ou simplement pour l'admirer.

Les passagers de troisième classe devaient passer à l'inspection sanitaire afin de ne pas répandre des poux dans le bateau. Les riches arrivaient eux à bord de leur voitures de luxe qui faisaient le voyage avec eux jusqu'en Amérique.

- Il est gros ce bateau, disait un homme à sa fille

- Papa, c'est un paquebot répondit l'enfant

- Tu as raison dit-il en lui souriant

Une des voitures arriva et le chauffeur fit descendre une jeune fille de 17 ans passagère en première classe. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Hermione Granger. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche magnifique et d'un grand chapeau mauve. Cette jeune fille possédait de magnifiques yeux chocolats pétillants de malice et des cheveux longs bouclés châtains.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce tapage, dit-elle, il n'a pas l'air plus grand que le Mauritania

- Vous pouvez être blasée par beaucoup de choses Hermione, mais pas par le Titanic, il est 30m plus long que le Mauritania, et beaucoup plus luxueux dit Harry Potter, le fiancé de la jeune fille

Harry était un homme un peu plus âgé qu'Hermione, il était grand et brun et de magnifiques yeux verts.

- Votre fille est beaucoup trop difficile a impressionner Jane , dit-il en s'adressant à la mère de la jeune fille

- Alors voilà donc le paquebot que l'on dit insubmersible, dit Jane

- Il est insubmersible, répondit Harry, Dieu lui même ne coulerait pas ce bateau !

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la paquebot l'heure étant venue d'embarquer, ils étaient accompagnés du majordome d'Harry, Neville Londubat.

_C'était le paquebot de rêve, pour tous les autres, pour moi c'était un négrier qui me ramenait enchaînée en Amérique. Extérieurement, j'étais tout ce que doit être une jeune fille bien élevée, intérieurement, je hurlais_

Dans un bar en face du port, quatre hommes jouaient au poker. L'un deux s'appelait Drago Malefoy, il était accompagné de son ami Blaise Zambini. Ils jouaient contre deux hommes nordiques probablement des suédois au poker.

- Drago, tu est fou, tu parie tout ce que nous avons

- Quand on a rien, on a rien à perdre, répondit celui-ci

L'instant fatidique vint, Blaise se coucha, il n'avait rien. Le premier des suédois en fit autant. Le deuxième abattit deux paires

- Blaise, je suis désolé

- Quoi désolé ? Enfoiré tu as parié tout notre fric !

- Je suis désolé parce que tu ne verras pas ta maman avant un très long moment, parce qu'on va en Amérique Full les enfants !

Et il abattu sa main qui contenait un full. Blaise hurla de joie et le pris dans ses bras et finit pas crier :

- Je vais en Amérique !

- Non mon vieux, dit un homme, le Titanic pars pour l'Amérique dans cinq minutes lui dit un vieil homme accoudé au bar qui tenait une montre dans sa main

Et l'horloge qui trônait au mur confirma ses dires. Drago et Blaise se dépêchèrent, ils raclèrent la table avec leur main et firent ainsi tomber leurs gains dans un sac.

Ils se mirent à courir le long du quai, fin de pouvoir entrer dans le bateau, la porte allait être fermée mais ils arrivèrent juste à temps, l'homme tenait toujours la poignée et leur demanda si ils étaient passés à l'inspection sanitaire. Ils lui affirmèrent que oui, qu'ils n'avaient pas de poux et qu'ils étaient Américains tous les deux.

L'homme leur fit un signe de tête et ils rentrèrent dans le bateau. Ils coururent à travers les couloirs bousculant les gens au passage mais sans s'en soucier, se félicitant de la chance dont ils faisaient preuve.

Il allèrent ensuite sur le pont. Drago se mit à la balustrade et salua la foule

- Au revoir !

- Tu connais quelqu'un ? demanda Blaise

- Bien sur que non c'est pas la peine répondit celui-ci. Au revoir : Vous me manquerez !

Et Blaise l'imita à son tour :

Au revoir je ne vous oublierez jamais !

Puis lentement, les hélices se mirent en marche, le voyage allait enfin commencer.


End file.
